Here comes a thought
by Lunaxzero
Summary: (Version Español) -Te odio- fue lo último que le dije a mi hermana, un día antes de saber que sería la última vez que la vería…. Hablaría… antes de saber que me convertiría en madre…


**Big Hero 6 no me pertenece los derechos los tiene Disney/Man of action**

 **Esta es una historia que tenia en mente desde que vi por quinta vez la película, pero la escuela y la flojera es grande, no los entretengo mas :)**

-Te odio- fue lo último que le dije a mi hermana, un día antes de saber que sería la última vez que la vería…. Hablaría… antes de saber que me convertiría en madre…

-Tias Cass… Tia Cass- alguien me llamaba

-¿Qué…? Oh Hiro- era mi lindo sobrino Hiro- eras tú, que pasa, ¿necesitas algo?- el negó algo triste

-Quiero a mi mama, ¿Cuándo regresara?- me dijo con inocencia, todavía no podía procesar que sus padres habían muerto y el junto con su hermano estaban a mi cargo.

-Suspire, tome sus pequeñas manos, para responderle pero él me interrumpió- ya no regresara- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Oh, Hiro- otra vez en shock, no sabía qué hacer, mire a las escaleras esperando ver un milagro, sin embargo solo estaba su hermano mayor; Tadashi mirándome con ¿decepción?, ¿enojado? O quizás ¿vacío?, ¿será eso? No tengo la menor idea, no ha dejado de verme así desde el funeral.- Hiro… ¿por qué no vamos a comprar ositos de goma?- fe lo primero que se me vino y pude decir, como arte de magia, Hiro dejo de llorar y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar- si vamos a comprar- dije con emoción y agregue- vamos Tadashi a la tienda- el solo pudo asentir y tomo a Hiro.

 _Genial Cass…. Lo estás haciendo otra vez… evitando lo inevitable- me dije en mi mente._

-Oye Cass

-¿Qué?- respondí a un cliente muy frecuente

-Estas tirando el café en la mesa…. De nuevo- me dijo mirándome con la cafetera en mano

-Oh mierda- maldecí alejando la cafetera y comenzando a limpiar el lugar.

-¿ahora que paso?

-Nada- le conteste rápido

-Segura, porque estas más torpe que de costumbre

-Señor, no tiene que pasar algo para que este asi, yo soy asi- le dije algo firme

-Pero algo paso, ¿no es así?- está apunto de responderle pero tenía mucha razón- desvié la mirada- así que…

-Así que…

-Asi que me vas a contar- levante las cejas asombrada, mientras el se acomodaba en la silla- no me mires asi, como si nuca me contaras todo lo que te pasa, y no creo que esta sea una excepción.

-Pero tu siempre….- dije algo confundida, el siempre se molestaba, como siempre pero no iba a perder esta oportunidad, estaba de buenas- si tu insistes, pero solo lo hago porque estas insistiendo, asi que no te moleste.

-Hecho- afirmo

-Son mis sobrinos- comencé hablar

-¿Algo les paso?- pregunto

-NO, digo sí, no, no sé cómo explicarlo- comencé a mover mis manos tratando de encontrar la respuesta- es como si no pudiera hablar con ellos sin sentir miedo- me miro intrigado- ¿me entiende?- el asintió mientras tomaba su café ya frio.

-Para ser honesto, no- me dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, gracias- dije algo molesta.

-Pero te puedo decir que el problema no es con ellos- dijo, lo mire confundida- es con tu hermana.

-¿Cómo lo…

-Se, hace mucho tiempo me sentía de esa manera con alguien- dijo con un tono nostálgico y sueva, como el cínico y triste que acostumbro a escuchar, era como si fuera otra persona- ¿Qué tengo algo en mi cara?- y había regresado- el punto es, toma un momento para pensar y vuelve a empezar.

-¿Volver a empezar?, pero como lo hare si mie hermana ya no está- alce mi voz con un de dolor.

-En verdad te tomas todo literal- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona- no estoy diciendo que vayas a ver a un brujo o ese tipo de cosas, estoy hablando de tus sobrinos.

Ohhh- dijo algo apenado, le había gritado-a eso te referías….

-Hablando de ellos, no he escuchado una explosión ni nada, ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto algo interesado, en eso había recordado algo muy importante.

-Hay dios, se suponía que los tenía que recoger de la escuela hace media hora- exclame y comencé a correr por la cocina y el comedor buscando mis llaves- pero no puedo dejar la cafetería…

-Quizás pueda hacer algo- dijo no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿enserio?, muchas gracias- respondí muy aliviada

-El alzo una ceja y sonriéndome con muchas incredulidad- ¿estas segura de dejar la cafetería aun extraño?

-Tu no eres un extraño- le respondí pasando a su lado dejándole un mandil- somo amigos, ¿no?- no me dejaba de sonreír, al punto de casi reírse en mi casa pero no me importo solo quería ir por mis sobrinos- gracias, regresare en una hora…

-Chicos, en verdad no sabes cuánto lo lamento- comencé a disculparme al velos sentados en la acera

-No te preocupes tia Cass, pero ¿Por qué dejaste la cafetería a un extraño?- me pregunto Tadashi que me miraba asombrado y con mucha preocupación

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué el es algo aterrador

-Si- afirmo Hiro

-Él no es aterrador, solo tiene problemas de depresión- lo defendí, en eso paso por mi mente la primera vez que lo conocí- el solo da esa impresión, cuando lo conozcan se darán cuenta que es un buen tipo.

-¿Enserio? Yo no estoy muy seguro- dijo algo inseguro- me da mala espina me recuerda alguien

-Bueno- estacione la camioneta, nos bajamos del coche y vi que todavía estaba ahí junto con una niña casi de la misma edad que Tadashi que le ayudaba- lo tomare en cuenta.

-Entre ala cafetería y me dirigí a el- llegas dos horas tarde- dijo muy molesto- se suponía que tenía que ir a recogerla hace una hora.

-Pero me dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer- le dije también molestas.

-Pues no esperaba que te tardarías mucho.

-Pues lo siento había mucho tráfico- le respondí algo molesta, eso la niña camino hacia el jalándole su suéter llamando su atención.

-Patch, no le grites- dijo la pequeña regañándolo- tú me dijiste que le ayudarías

-Claro- suspiro- lamento haberte gritado.

-Sonreí, era muy divertido ver esta faceta de el- también lo lamento y muchas gracias por tu ayuda, el café es gratis.- él se rio

-NO hagas esto un hábito

-No prometo nada

El tiempo paso y era hora de cerrar, comencé a checar el invetario junto con Tadashi para ver que fue lo que se había vendido durante mi ausencia, para ver que el no se robara algo- Tia quizás tengas razón- dijo Tadashi terminando de checar por segunda vez el dinero y la lista de venta- pero aun así tengo mis dudas

-No puedes juzgar un libro por su portada- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de enfrente con llave- ven, vamos a cerna algo- el asintió y subió las escaleras- ¿podrías llamar a Hiro?, debe estar de nuevo en garaje

Si- y volvió a bajar, comencé a prepara la cena; unos deliciosos sándwiches de mantequilla de mani con platano.

-Listo, chicos la cena esta lista—los llame pero no respondieron- chicos… niños- comencé a preocuparme- niños- corrí al garaje, en mi mente pasaron un montón de ideas que les podría pasar a ellos, quizás Hiro se cayó o Tadashi en la escaleras o con algo filoso que no recogí.

-Los extraño también, Hiro- escuche la voz de Tadashi algo quebrada, mire por la esquina de la puerta, Tadashi estaba abrazando a Hiro conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras que Hiro lloraba sin cesar- no podemos hacer nada, solo podemos ser fuerte por tía Cass, ¿si Hiro?- el asintió con dificultad.

-Si, seré fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa algo pequeña.

-Ven, vamos arriba…. Tia Cass- dijo Tadashi sorprendido cargando a Hiro

-Chicos lo siento, yo…. Estaba algo preocupada por ustedes- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Lo sentimos Tia- dijo algo apenado mirando a otro lado, tenia algo de miedo no podía encontrar las palabras correcto "toma un momento para pensar y vuelve a empezar"- esas palabras sonaron en mi cabeza.

-Hiro, Tadashi- lo llame, tome aire- sé que estos meses han sido muy difíciles, no soy la persona más responsable que digamos o al menos. No se cuidar de alguien más que no sea yo o que olvido las cosas o que no tenga un lugar estable para dormir que no sea ese frio y oscuro ático que noche podido limpiar desde que llegue o que… - comencé a divagar otra vez- que quería decir era algo importante.

-Ambos me miraron desconcertados, y re rieron, era una buena señal- Tía Cass, sabemos que estos meses han sido difíciles para nosotros y para ti también, perder a tu hermana…. A nuestra madre- Tadashi no pudo más y soltó en llanto.

-Tadashi, Hiro- abrace a ambos y a llorar con ellos- yo también los extraño, extraño a Takeru…. Extraño a Saiyuri…. Extraño mucho a mi hermana…

 _…_ _. Lo siento mucho en verdad lo lamento Saiyuri, nunca quise decirte eso, te amo hermana, One-chan…_

 _Tía Cass… Tía Cass…_

-¿Qué?... el horno- dije medio dormida, alce la vista, Tadashi estaba sonriendo junto con Hiro vestido con su toga para su graduación.

-El horno está bien pero vamos tarde para la ceremonia de graduación de Hiro- dijo mirando, mire mi reloj cielos teníamos solo 10 minutos para llegar.

-¡Oh dios!- me levante y fue por las llaves del coche- estoy lista chicos, vámonos- ambos asintieron y fuimos al coche sin antes llamarlos para algo muy importante.- Tadashi, Hiro

-Si...

-Los amos mucho, son mi mayor orgullo- los tome por sorpresa en un gran abrazo.

-También te queremos Tía Cass- dijeron lo mismo devolviéndome el abrazo

-Ok, vámonos- dije con toda la emoción del mundo.

-One-chan, Takeru-kun, espero que también estén orgullosos también, donde quiera que estén

Listo esta historia la escribí en ingles pero no es muy bueno, ademas de que quiero hacer unas mini historias que conectan con otras películas de Disney y Dreamworks. así que se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas, si alguien le interesa...

¿y alguien ya vio el episodio de la serie de Big hero 6?, ¿Les gusto? me encanto y espero con ansias los demás, Hasta luego que tengan buen dia, semana, navidad y todo lo demás, chao ;)


End file.
